Horny Freddy's
by Burnbee
Summary: "few years ago this thing started goin' through us. we found our self horny for our night guard. we came up with rules. one, only one of us can claim a night guard. two, if the night guards not claimed, he's killed. three, if someone claims a night guard, no one else can touch 'im." Foxy x Mike serious sexual happenings. all are separate 1 shots. no rude comments.
1. 1 night at horny Freddy's

something was wrong with the place, Mike knew that upon walking in. he didn't know what it was but he felt uncomfortable, more so then normal. he had this butterfly feeling in his stomach as Bonnie left the stage. he appeared at the door and Mike shrieked closing the door. he swallowed noticing the lustful look that had been in Bonnie's eye's.  
"th-thats new..." Mike said. he noticed Chica gone.  
"ohhh Mike." a lustful voice called. Mike slammed the door shut as Chica pressed herself, sexually against the window. what the fuck was wrong with them tonight? Mike liked the brake of not needing to worry about his life, so far, but he was more afraid of getting raped. he whimpered and suddenly froze.  
"oh shit! Foxy!" Mike exclaimed he checked the Cove, the Pirate was gone.  
"swiggity swooty, I be comin' fer yer booty lad." Foxy smirked at the camera. Mike slammed both the doors shut and trembled under his desk. he heard banging on the door and swallowed. his power was draining fast. Mike checked the other door and screamed slamming the door in Freddy's face. "go away! why can't you just try to kill me?!" Mike exclaimed, sounding like he was going to cry. "better yet, go fuck Chica! she's horny!" Mike exclaimed.  
"but Mike, we want to share the love with you." Freddy purred.  
"I don't want the love! hate me! kill me and stuff me in a suit!" Mike cried. he heared a chuckle.  
"you'll be stuffed with something soon." Freddy smirked. Mike whimpered and climbed up on top of his desk. he pushed the tiles out of the way and hid inside. he did this on rare occasions and they hadn't found his hiding spot yet. he watched them walk in and look around confusedly. Mike's eye's flickered down to his watch, **2:45**. he whimpered softly seeing Foxy walk in and close the doors. what was he doing? Foxy grined slightly, obviously knowing something Mike didn't. Mike heard a sudden creak,  
"fuck." Mike whispered. "n-no. no no no no no no..." Mike begged. the tile gave way though and Mike fell down into the Pirate's arms. he purred loudly and nuzzled Mike. "I-I don't suppose you're going to let me go with a warning not to hide in the ceiling tiles?" Mike smiled nervously. he was pinned to the wall and kissed deeply. he had to admite, the Pirate knew how to kiss and he'd always had a slight crush on Foxy. Mike moaned softly and kissed him back. Foxy seemed pleased and excited, but gentle. Mike had never imagined such gentleness from someone like Foxy. he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Foxy. Foxy sensually kissed his neck. Mike moaned and tilted his head to the side to give him better access, as his legs instinctively wrapped around the Pirate's thin waist. "a-ahh Foxy." Mike moaned.  
"yer hot lad." Foxy purred. he purred sexually beside Mike's ear. "told ye I was comin' fer yer booty." Foxy smirked, grinding against him. Mike moaned as the man warmed him up. Foxy purred loudly at Mike's moans, laying him on the ground. Foxy sat on his knee's with Mike between his legs and leaned over him kissing his neck.  
"Foxy." Mike moaned. he could feel his shirt riding up and Foxy wiggling his pants down some. he ignored the fact Foxy's hook was right by his face, he was enjoying this too much to care. Foxy bit his neck and Mike moaned. Mike felt his boxers and pants go down just enough for Foxy to see him. Mike blushed laying beneath the Pirate who stared lustfully. Mike blushed brightly as Foxy stared at his throbbing member. Foxy seemed to purr and whipped himself out. Mike couldn't help but blush and stare at the Pirate's member. "u-unless you g-got some lu-lube or s-something, yo-your not pu-putting that an-anywhere." Mike managed. Foxy growled at him, his hook digging into Mike's cheek slightly, then he chuckled softly.  
"ol' Foxy's always ready." Foxy smirked. he pulled out a bottle of lube. where the hell did he get it? Mike didn't know and didn't care. Foxy spread the liquid on his thick metal fingers and quickly thrust one into him. Mike moaned softly. Foxy stroked his prostate and Mike seemed to go limp, spreading his legs as far as he could with his pants around his legs. how the hell did Foxy know how to do this, Mike didn't know. Foxy slipped a second finger into him and grazed his prosstate again. "nnnngh..." Mike moaned. Foxy begain to scissor his fingers and Mike clawed his shoulders slightly at the pain but eventually moaned softly. after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out. Mike swallowed hard. he was twenty-six and virgin. this was probably going to hurt. Foxy kissed him deeply and thrust slowly, almost carefully, into the nightguard. he didn't eem to want to hurt Mike, either that or he didn't want to hurt himself. it was probably the second one. Mike whimpered softly as Foxy got fully in. Foxy sat still a moment and seemed to be watching him. he gave a sexy grin.  
"yer not hurt are ye lad?" Foxy grined. Mike blushed brightly and Foxy began to thrust hard and fast, faster then humanly possible. it hurt but with Foxy slamming into his prostate, the pain quickly faded. Mike moaned his name loudly. Foxy purred at his moans and thrust faster. he wrapped a hand around Mike's cock and stroked it Mike arched his back. with FOxy slamming into his prostate and stroking his member, Mike soon came hard on Foxy's hand. Foxy seemed to purr. he paused a moment to give Mike a minute to recover then started up once more. he thrust deeply and came hard inside Mike. there was a sudden flair of bright yellow in Foxy's eye's and he held his head with a moan. after a minute he turned to Mike and blushed brightly. "fuck not again..." Foxy muttered. he pulled out of Mike and took off. once every five or six years, something took over the animatronics, they became horny monsters that only wanted one thing, sex with the night guard. Mike cleaned himself up the best he could in his office and pulled his pants back up. he found himself slightly saddened at the fact he was used, but he wasn't planing on going after him. he could still see the others standing outside. his power suddenly went out and the doors flew up. Mike whimpered and swallowed hard as the other three cornered him. Mike held tightly to his pants and swallowed hard. suddenly an arm wrapped it's self around the man and he was pulled to someone's chest. he blushed slightly and looked up, there was Foxy. "ye better keep yer hands off _my_ stuff." Foxy said. he knew that once the other satisified, they'd kill him.  
"back off Fox. he's ours." Freddy growled. Mike swallowed hard.  
"d-don't I get a say in this?" Mike ask.  
"no!" the three shouted. Mike yelped and cuddled to Foxy, burying his face into Foxy's middle slightly. Foxy tightened his arm.  
"we can claim them! not you!" Freddy shouted.  
"well why can I claim 'im?" Foxy hissed. "that wasn' in the rules when we started! an one of the rules is ye can' add rules. I claim 'im!" Foxy growled. Mike trembled slightly feeling Freddy's hand try to pry Foxy's off. the moment he got Foxy's off, before Freddy could grab him, Mike was gone. he ran as fast as his legs would go. he slid into a spot none of the others would dare go, Foxy's Pirate Cove. they seemed to stay out of each others area's for some reason. Mike panted hard, until he heard foot steps. he scrambled into Foxy's prop boat and winced. Foxy had really tore him up earlier. he trembled slightly as the footsteps got closer. "I know yer in here lad. they won' mess with ye now." Foxy called. Mike hesitantly peaked out, all he could see was one golden yellow eye, but he didn't come out. suddenly a second eye appeared. "I can see ye." Foxy said.  
"h-how do I know your did want to save me just so you could kill me yourself?" Mike ask. Foxy knelt down and rolled something to him. Foxy saw Mike jump slightly when it hit him. he hesitantly picked it up and found it was his flash light. a sudden clang and he looked up. he flipped on the flashlight and Foxy had tossed his hook to the ground. Mike swallowed hard and stepped out slightly. "wh-what were you talking about rules?" Mike ask.  
"few years ago this thing started goin' through us. we found ourself horny for our nightguard. the night guard had done it and it stuck to us. we came up with rules. one, only one of us can claim a nightguard. two, if the night guards not claimed, he's killed. three, if someone claims a nightguard, no one else can touch 'im. four yer not allowed to add any more rules." Foxy replied.  
"s-so thats why your all acting different." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded. "s-so why did you stick up for me?" Mike ask.  
"they always kill the nightguards when their done, an ye were actually fun." Foxy said.  
"so you saved me to be your own personal sex toy?" Mike ask.  
"in a way." Foxy replied. Mike swallowed.  
"and if I don't agree?" Mike ask. Foxy's ears seemed to droop.  
"I let ye go." Foxy replied.  
"an-and if I agree?" Mike ask.  
"ye don' 'ave to watch the others. ye spend yer nights with me. ye don' 'ave to worry about yer life, an as a bonus sex." Foxy replied. Mike sort of seen what Foxy was doing, he was all alone on Pirate's Cove and he didn't want to be alone. Mike had enjoyed it.  
"alright." Mike shrugged. he walked closer and picked up Foxy's hook. he re-attached it for the Fox. "just warn me when this happens so I can be prepaired." Mike siad. Foxy nodded.  
"don' come in this weekend. they'll still be trailin' for booty until they get some." Foxy said.  
"thanks for the tip." Mike said. Foxy nodded and sat down, leaning back against the boxes and watching Mike. Mike seemed to pause a moment then headed over to Foxy, leaning against his side. Foxy seemed shocked slightly but he held Mike. Foxy chuckles when he noticed Mike was asleep.  
"good night Lad." Foxy said kissing his head.


	2. another night at horny Freddy's

Mike was cautious as he came in, it was that time again, the horny virus. Mike had debated not coming into tonight, but he knew the others would stay out of Pirate's Cove, and if he didn't go everyone would still be after him the rest of the week. he also knew that if he didn't go Foxy would be upset and fuck the weekend nightguard, which would piss Mike off. Mike sighed softly, locking the doors. it was going to be a long night.  
"better hurry up before they attack..." Mike muttered. he made his way quickly to Pirate's Cove. he heard a whirr and looked over blankly. "fuck it's Bonnie!" Mike exclaimed. he didn't have enough time to run to the Cove, but the office was right there. Mike ran for it. "fuck Bonnie! get your horny ass off me!" Mike struggled under the weight of the man. he was practically crushing Mike. Mike kicked him in the face and took a deep breath, crawling quickly into the office and closing the doors. he was grabed from behind.  
"are ye alright lad?" Foxy smirked from behind him. Mike blushes softly.  
"you don't care about that right now." Mike replied, feeling Foxy press against him. Foxy purred and scooped him up.  
"I don' loike an audience." Foxy smirked. Mike held onto him blushing brightly as Foxy took off for the Cove. he was quicker then the others and smirked as they slid into the Pirate Cove. he slammed Mike against the wall and Mike yelpped.  
"e-easy Foxy. th-thats my spine an-and it is breakable." Mike winced. Foxy's ears drooped slightly.  
"awe lad m'sorry." Foxy said, rubbing his back right where he slammed it against the wall.  
"yeah I'm alright Foxy." Mike said. Foxy purred and held him up.  
"good. I know ye need yer clothes, so strip." Foxy said. Mike nodded, blushing, as they stripped. Foxy pinned him to the wall and started kissing him. Mike moaned and kissed back. Foxy was always ruthless and mean when they did this, but Mike, although he wouldn't tell anyone, had pain fetish. he never even told Foxy about it, but it seemed he already knew. he clawed Mike's nipples and Mike moaned.  
"mmm Foxy." Mike moaned softly.  
"me lube went missin' so ye'll jus' 'ave to make do." Foxy said. he stuck two fingers into his mouth and then rubbed Mike down with them. Mike moaned loudly. Foxy purred and thrust into him, once thuroughly prepaired. Mike moaned and arched his back. "thats right." Foxy purred. Foxy screwed him long and hard and Mike moaned loudly.  
"n-nnngh. Foxy!" Mike exclaimed, cumming hard. Foxy purred and came deep inside him while kissing him deeply. there was a familiar flash in Foxy's eye's and the Foxy panted. he suddenly looked down at Mike and blushed.  
"great. not again." Foxy muttered. Mike looked down at them both.  
"we should go get cleaned up." Mike said. Foxy tossed him his clothes and they headed quickly to the bathroom. they cleaned up and Foxy headed back to the Cove, giving his lover time to recover. Mike smiled and got dressed. he dusted himself off and headed out, only to get caught by Freddy and Bonnie. Mike froze in fear. "th-this isn't going to end well for me..." Mike whimpered. Freddy purred and pinned him to a wall. "hey! lemme go Freddy fatass! you can't touch me!" Mike hissed, knowing the rules. Bonnie smirked and ripped his shirt off.  
"Foxy's not here is he?" Bonnie smirked. Mike huffed.  
"how do you know he's not in the bathroom?" Mike challanged. Freddy laughed and threw a hook onto the ground. Mike teared up slightly. "FOXY!" Mike exclaimed, grabbing the hook. "what did you do to him?!" Mike exclaimed.  
"he had to be taken care of." Bonnie smirked. Freddy growned tearing Mike's pants to shreds.  
"whats the problem, in love with that dumb ass?" Freddy ask with a smirk. suddenly there was a flash of red and Bonnie and Freddy went tumbling to the ground. Foxy winced and scooped Mike up, running back to the Cove. he locked them up in his Pirate ship and set Mike down.  
"are ye okay lad?" Foxy ask, looking him over. Mike's pants were barley still there, his shirt was completely gone, and he looked like he was beat to hell. Mike nodded.  
"ye-yeah. I'm okay." Mike said. Foxy held him close and nuzzled his head.  
"are ye sure?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and Foxy patched him up. "sorry I took off, I wanted to clean up 'fer the others got the sent, but I guess I didn' move quick enough." Foxy sighed. Mike hugged him gently.  
"it's alright Foxy. I'm okay." Mike smiled. Foxy nuzzled him, after a while the two had actually fallen for each other.  
"I love ye Mike. m'sorry ye got 'urt." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike smiled. they curled up together to sleep and Mike purred. he didn't know how long he was asleep, but he woke up to a crash. "huh?" Mike muttered. he tried to sit up but he was strapped down and necked. "Foxy?" Mike ask. the beat up Fox stepped out of the shadows.  
"m'sorry Mike." Foxy said looking away. Mike looked confused until Freddy stepped out of the shadows with Bonnie.  
"F-Foxy yo-your jo-joking right? y-you didn't...?" Mike said tearfully. the Fox turned his head and put his back to Mike. Freddy grabed him and held him down.  
"looks like he's turned on you. your ours now." Freddy chuckled. Mike faught and squirmed.  
"g-get off me! lea-leave me alone! he-help! Foxy! help!" Mike exclaimed looking at him beggingly. the Fox left the room as Mike screamed in pain. he suddenly jerked up, panting. he looked down at himself, still beat up from earlier when Freddy and Bonnie attacked. Foxy was looking at him.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"ye-yeah. so-sorry." Mike said.  
"it's alright. ye sure yer okay? ye were screamin' fer help." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded and curled up slightly, shivering.  
"yeah." Mike replied. Foxy pulled him to his chest and kissed his forehead. Mike smiled slightly and cuddled closer. Foxy held him soothingly until he calmed down some.  
"now tell ol' Foxy what was wrong." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"it was just a little nightmare Foxy. it's okay." Mike replied.  
"ye sure?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. but I've decided to start coming in earlier." Mike said. Foxy kissed his head and nuzzled him.  
"alright be careful." Foxy said. Mike nods and yawns softly. Foxy kisses him. "sleep." Foxy said. Mike nodded and together they fell asleep.


	3. Not just another night at horny Freddy's

"god fuck Foxy!" Mike moaned loudly. Foxy kissed and bit his neck hard. he smirked, thrusting faster. "nnnngh! uh! god yes!" Mike moaned loudly. Foxy purred.  
"mmm Mike yer so tight." Foxy moaned. Mike arched his back and Foxy purred. "hmm right there huh baby?" Foxy chuckled softly. Mike moaned raking his nails down Foxys chest.  
"mmmm yes." Mike managed. "c'mon Foxy faster. mmm or are you getting old baby?" Mike purred, giving him a sexy look. Foxy growled, clawing his hips hard and thrusting faster.  
"I ain' ol'." Foxy growled into his neck.  
"mmm really." Mike ask, stroking his sensitive ears, chuckling when Foxy moaned and slowed down slightly. "mmm baby I think you are getti-" Mike started but he was intterupted when Foxy slammed into his prostate. "ahhh fuck! yes!" Mike moaned loudly. Foxy purred loudly.  
"mmm. fuck Mike." Foxy moaned thrusting harder. Mike arches his back digging his nails into Foxy's ears. Foxy moaned loudly, thrusting harder, and jerking Mike off. Foxy squeezed him hard and Mike cries out spirting cum onto Foxy's chest. Foxy thrusts deeper and cums deep inside him. Mike panted hard, collapsing against the wall.  
"mmm feels odd to fuck you when your not affected by the virus." Mike muttered softly, kissing Foxy. Foxy chuckled softly into the kiss.  
"well technically, I had the virus a few days ago, this is jus' the normal sex drive that comes after it, but I'm usually afraid to fuck ye twice in a week, afraid I'll hurt ye." Foxy muttered softly. Mike chuckled softly.  
"mmm what changed that this week?" Mike ask.  
"ye jus' looked extreamly hot tonight." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled and moans as Foxy used his long and slender tongue to lick his nipple.  
"mmmm Foxy baby. I can hear the others coming closer. mmm." Mike managed. Foxy muttered and carried him inside the boat.  
"there now we're safe baby. don' worry. I won' let them get their hands on ye." Foxy smiled, nuzzling his neck. "yer mine. I won' let no one else touch ye." Foxy purred posessively. Mike smiled and laughed softly as they fell over onto Foxy's bed, which he'd acquired a while ago for them to have sex on and Mike to sleep on when he stayed, though most of the time Foxy fucked him against the wall. Foxy kissed him deeply. Mike kissed back and pulled back.  
"mmmm I've always wondered why you always pin me to a wall. you did me on the floor once, but mostly on the wall baby." Mike managed as Foxy kissed his neck.  
"mmm I can fuck ye on the bed if ye want. mmm I loike fucking ye on the wall." Foxy purred. "I'll fuck ye right here right now." Foxy purred, licking Mike's chest, his sweet spot. Mike moaned and dropped his head back.  
"mmm then do it." Mike purred.  
"what if I hurt ye? I know I can be rough." Foxy ask. Mike smiled.  
"I'm tough. I can take it baby." Mike smirks. Foxy raises an eye brow.  
"mmm can you? the other day I remember you screamin' that ye couldn' take it." Foxy chuckled. Mike blushed softly.  
"mmmm the pleasure was too much. I felt like I was going to die." Mike replied. "mmm besides. you were complaining the other day we only fuck when you've got that virus." Mike said. Foxy hummed softled.  
"mmm true. mmm okay, but if I hurt ye, we won' even be fuckin' when I have the virus." Foxy said. Mike huffed.  
"like you can fight it." Mike chuckled. "mmmm." Mike moaned. Foxy thrust into him hard and Mike moaned. "mmmm wait baby. ho-hold on." Mike moaned. Foxy stopped and looked at him.  
"what? what's wrong." Foxy ask. Mike leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
"you've fucked me, no I wanna fuck you." Mike smirked. Foxy blushes brightly and pulled back, pulling out of him.  
"wh-what?" Foxy blushed. Mike chuckled softly and sat up.  
"I wanna fuck you baby. please?" Mike ask softly. Foxy seemed very uncomfortable about this.  
"n-no. I don' think so." Foxy said pulling off him. he slipped on his boxers and walked out of the boat. Mike, confused, slipped his own boxers on and followed him.  
"Foxy? baby whats wrong?" Mike ask. he watched FOxy rearrange his Cove, something he did when he was nervous, thinking, or fighting memories from his past. Mike knew something was wrong and cuddled him.  
"leave me alone." Foxy muttered softly. Mike pulled back and went back into the boat, getting dressed. he climbed up to the top of the boat and sat in the platform on the mast. he watched Foxy, worriedly. he hadn't mean to upset Foxy, he just wanted him to know how good it felt. he watched him closely. Foxy seemed to be thinking. Mike shrugged and got down. he peeked his head out of the curtain, the others seem distracted with something, good, Mike really had to pee. normally he would take Foxy with him, but it seemed Foxy needed some alone time. Mike shrugged and left him a note that said he was going to the bathroom. he sneaked out of the Cove. he, after taking several fighting classes and such, had improved on his sneaky skills. he managed to sneak past Freddy and the others and get into the bathroom. he relieved himself and heard something.  
"fuck, they're outside the door." Mike muttered softly. he looked up to the celing and nodded once. he managed to climb into the tiles and get past them, but when he was almost to the office, one broke and he fell through. he yelped softly when he hit the floor. he winced sitting up and heard the signs of the horny animatronics coming closer. he swallowed and scrambled back. he was suddenly grabed from behind. a hand quickly flew over his mouth and the arms held him tightly to his captor. he struggled with who ever was holding him, but the arms tightened. his head was suddenly forced up and two golden eye's stared at him.  
"shh." Foxy warned. Mike nodded, cuddling closer. Foxy quickly closed his eye's and relaxed his body, so the others wouldn't see his eye's or hear his rickity body. Mike held tightly to him, swallowing hard, seeing Bonnie's red eye's reflect into the dark room. Foxy, with his eye's still closed, tightened his hold on Mike to reassure him. he knew it was either Bonnie or Chica, he knew by how badly Mike reacted, and those two couldn't see in the dark unless something moved. so as long as they stayed perfectly still against the wall, they'd be okay. Mike relaxed slightly when Bonnie moved on. Foxy, managing to dim the light his eye's produced, opened them slightly, to look around. he quickly shut them seeing Chica peek her head in the window. he felt Mike stiffen again and quickly assured him they'd be fine with a soft, hidden, nudge from his tail. Mike seemed to relax slightly, but held tighter to Foxy's shirt. Chica shrugged and left after a minute.  
"sh-she's gone..." Mike whispered, then saw a flash of blue and stiffened. it was a good think Freddy's hearing sucked, but it was bad his sight didn't. Foxy peeked down at Mike, feeling him temble.  
"Mike?" Foxy whispered.  
"i-it's Freddy..." Mike trembled. Foxy kissed his head gently and held him tightly.  
"shhhh keep quiet and still." Foxy soothed softly. Mike nodded slightly and held tightly to him, terrified. after a few minutes, he saw Freddy turn and follow Bonnie and Chica. the two kept still for a bit before Foxy decided it was safe he grabed Mike roughly and carried him back to the Cove. he tossed Mike down. "what the hell where ye doin' out there!? ye know not to leave the Cove without me!" Foxy growled. Mike flinched back slightly.  
"you seemed pissed like you wanted some time to yourself! I had to pee! I didn't want to make you angrier at me by saying I needed to pee! besides! I had it under control!" Mike replied. Foxy grabbed his arm roughly, shaking him with the pure force of his anger.  
"ye had it under control?! they would've raped and killed ye if I hadn' saved ye! I thought ye were smart enough not to leave the Cove without me! maybe I should let them get ye! ye seemed to be a lot more trouble then yer worth!" Foxy shouted at him. Mike looked at him tearfully  
"maybe you're more trouble then you're worth! I was just trying to give you some time! geez! I'm sorry all I seem to do is make your life harder! I hate this stupid place! I hate this stupid job! and I hate you!" Mike cried. Foxy growled holding tighter to his arm and Mike cried out. "a-ah! stop it! th-that hurts Foxy!" Mike cried. Foxy let him go, shoving him to the floor. Mike scrambled up and inside the boat, clutching his wounded arm. he sniffled and looked down at the blood. his arm was probably broken or dislocated, or both. he curled up in the corner and cried softly. "the only reason I even come back is for him. does he realize that? all I wanted to do was let him think and he broke my arm." Mike sniffled. Foxy, still pissed and tearing things up, heard Mike with his sensitive hearing and his ears drooped.  
"broke his arm... o-only comes back for me?" Foxy ask softly. he fiddled with his fingers nervously and listened for Mike. Mike sniffled and curled up on the bed clutching his burning arm. he managed to fall asleep, but the time Foxy managed to gather the curage to walk into the boat. Foxy's ears drooped as he looked at Mike's arm. he turned and headed for the first aid kit. he had to make up for this. he had to show Mike that he'd been stupid and hadn't meant to hurt him. Foxy brought the first aid kit back and managed to bandage his arm without waking him. he whimpered softly and watched his lover, his only friend in the world, sleep off his anger and sadness. he pathetically nudged Mike's cheek with his nose but the man scold in his sleep. Foxy's ears drooped, Mike always thought that was cute, was he really that angry? Foxy woke him up and Mike glared at him.  
"what? here to break my neck too?" Mike ask. "seeing as you've already broke my arm and my heart." Mike added. Foxy's ears drooped pathetically.  
"I-I didn' mean to hurt ye. I-I jus' meant to keep ye safe. I di-didn' mean to break yer arm. please Mike, I didn' mean a word I said. please, don' quit. I need ye. do-don' leave me all alone. I-I won' b-be able to handle that a-again." Foxy said tearfully. he nuzzled Mike's cheek gently and looked at him, his golden eye's full of this sorrow that seemed to poor from them like blood from an open wound. "please. I'm so sorry. I-I love ye so much." Foxy said. Mike stared at him a moment and sniffled hugging him the best he could.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike sniffled.


	4. Saving Mike

he was bleeding out, beaten by the animatronics when he'd tried to leave. he let out a shaky breath as he heard Foxy whirred to life. Mike hoped Foxy wouldn't be too rough tonight. Mike was black and blue. Freddy and the others had managed to get their hands on him last night and nearly beat him to death. Mike winced collapsing near the boat. Foxy stood and walked over. a lustful look in his eye's until he caught a good look at Mike. the flair in his eye's slowly dicipated. he knelt down.  
"Mikey? Mikey ye okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike slowly opened his eye's. "what happened to ye?" Foxy ask. Mike's head lolled to the side.  
"Fre-Freddy an-and the others." Mike managed. Foxy scooped him up gently and carried him inside his ship and layd him down. he flicked on the light.  
"how long ye been here layin' loike this?" Foxy ask.  
"al-all day." Mike managed. "tri-tried t-to go ho-home. th-they broke my le-leg and my foot." Mike caughed. "I-I tri-tried to call out f-for help bu-but over the ba-bands mus-music today... n-no one could he-hear me." Mike caughed up some blood. Foxy kisses his head.  
"shhhh love. it's okay. I'll fix ye." Foxy said. "stay 'ere they can' get ye here." Foxy added. he kissed his head again and raced out. Mike layd in pain and started to fall unconscious. Foxy raced back in and got to work on him. Mike whimpered and groaned in pain. "shhh love. I've got ye." Foxy soothed. he fixed him up the best he could then layd beside him, hoping he'd wake up. Foxy's eye twitched suddenly and he got up. he stormed out of the boat. he marched right up to the band members, who were horny and didn't care about Foxy, and punched Freddy. "how dare ye touch me mate." Foxy growled. the band members laughed.  
"you should have charged us, _mate_ " Bonnie growled grabbing Foxy's arms. Foxy forced his hook into Bonnie's shoulder and ripped one of his arms off. he was beyond pissed. he looked them all in the eye's, his normal golden yellow eye's where now black and white. their eye's widened and they stepped back.  
"no one touches me mate!" Foxy growled, tackling them. Mike slowly came to, he heard the sound of distant screams, but in his condition, couldn't tell whose they were. suddenly the screams stopped and Mike heard glass shatter. he heard footsteps, but was too tired to do anything about it. he just hoped whoever it was, would make his death painless. he whimpered when the door opened. Foxy rushed over him. "Mikey?" Foxy ask worriedly. Mike let out a shaky breath.  
"i-its co-cold." Mike whimpered.  
"hold on love. I've got an ambulance on the way. they won' hurt ye now. they can'. I tore them apart." Foxy said, kissing his head. Mike whimpered and reached for his hand, whimpering when he moved his broken fingers. "easy. easy." Foxy soothed. he nuzzled his head and kissed his cheek, holding his hand gently. "I have to get ye to the door. okay? this might hurt a little love." Foxy said softly.  
"ok-kay." Mike replied. Foxy scooped him up carefully and Mike cried out weakly.  
"sorry! sorry!" Foxy whimpered. Mike managed to cuddle closer to him, shivering slightly.  
"s'ok-okay." Mike muttered. "lo-love y-you." Mike choked softly.  
"I love ye too baby." Foxy replied. "I'll sneak into the hospital to see ye. I know yer gonna be in there a while." Foxy added. Mike nodded slightly as Foxy lays him on the ground. Mike winced reaching up with his broken hand and gently managed to stroke Foxy's ears gently. Foxy purred and nuzzled his hand gently, kissing it. he looked up hearing the ambulance get close and sighed. he nuzzled Mike gently. "I have to go." Foxy said. Mike tried weakly to hold tighter.  
"n-no pl-please..." Mike whimpered. Foxy smiled soothingly.  
"shhh baby. I'll see ye again soon." Foxy said, kissing his head. Mike managed to nod.  
"ok-okay." Mike replied. Foxy went and hid behind a wall, peaking out and watching Mike. he noticed Mike managed to waive a few fingers at him as the paramedics. Foxy's tail wagged slightly and he waived back.  
*a few days later*  
Mike was still in the hospital, it was about midnight when he heard a noise that woke him up.  
"wh-wha?" Mike muttered, looking around tiredly. he looked around the room and noticed his window was over. "th-that wa-wasn't... huh?" Mike muttered. he didn't dare move anything other than his head. he saw something fling over the side and heard a grunt. "wh-what the hell?" Mike muttered. he blinked and suddenly Foxy was laying flat on the floor. "Fo-Foxy?" Mike managed. Foxy stood up and dusted himself off. he looked over and smiled, walking closer.  
"hi Mikey." Foxy smiled. Mike's eye brows furrowed.  
"wh-why are you...? ho-how'd y-you get here?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"out smarted the temporary nightguard and snuck out. I have to make sure ye were okay." Foxy said softly. Mike smiled, his face completely bruised.  
"thats sweet and adorable. thanks baby, but how'd you get here?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"ye'd be amazed how easy it is for a thirty year old, bright red, 7 foot tall animatronic to blend in. I mean, I do look human, if humans were all bright red and grey and had fox ears on their head." Foxy said. Mike smiled. "broke into three other rooms before I managed to find someone who could tell me were ye were." Foxy added. he nuzzled Mike's neck and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sure you could've walked through the front door." Mike said softly.  
"metal detectors." Foxy muttered. "me number one enemy." Foxy added. Mike laughed softly. Foxy layd on the bed beside him and held him tightly. "told one of the doctors I'd been in war and a car crash, told 'im most me body was metal and he checked me for a gun then told me to meet him up stairs. said he'd leave the window open for me. so I met 'im upstairs, there were three open windows, I found 'im on the third one. he told me where to find ye." Foxy said and smiled. Mike leaned up and kissed him gently. Foxy purred kissing him back.  
"you went through all this trouble just for me?" Mike ask softly. Foxy smiled and nodded purring.  
"of course." Foxy purred. Mike kissed him gently.  
"thank you." Mike said softly between their kisses. Foxy purred kissing back each time.  
"always love." Foxy smiled and cuddled him. Mike rested his head on Foxy's chest and fell asleep. Foxy smiled. "always." Foxy repeated.


	5. I've got you

p style="text-align: left;"Mike had some how managed to get caught by Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. he shouted and struggled. he was tied up and gagged. they looked him, all the ready to fuck him. Mike trembled slightly, happy his boxers were still on. he whimpered and struggled as they all looked him over. they all seemed to come to an agreement and Freddy walked closer, smirking. Mike whimpered, turning his head and closing his eye's as Freddy kissed his neck. he hoped Foxy would come save him, but he'd seen Freddy and Bonnie hold him down and turn him off. he heard a sound and looked up tearfully. he caught a glimmer of red and two yellow, calming, eye's looked at him. Mike stared tearfully back for a moment before jerking and screaming behind the gag when Freddy hurt him. Mike whimpered and cried softly. Foxy suddenly swung down and slammed Bonnie's head into the floor then threw him at Chica. Chica yelped as she flew backwards. Freddy turned around and Foxy took him out too. he looked at Mike silently. Mike's head was bowed and he was covered in bruises and blood. Foxy whined softly, throwing Freddy aside and running over to him. he nuzzled him gently and took his chin gently into his hand. he looked at Mike, and whimpered softly seeing all of Mike's wounds. Mike looked at him tearfully. br /"don' worry Mike. I got'cha." Foxy said softly. he untied the gag, tossing it aside, then untied Mike. Mike collapsed and cried out in pain. Foxy scooped him up gently and kissed his head. Mike cried out. "shhh. shhh. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Foxy whimpered softly. Mike trembled in his arms and Foxy nuzzled his hair. he held Mike carefully as he jumped up into the rafters. he ripped a blanket, that he'd brought in case they'd stripped him naked, and wrapped the ripped pieces around Mike's bleeding wounds, then rushed him to the Cove. he whimpered and layd his wounded lover on the mattress gently. Mike cried out. "shhh. shhh. it's alright love." Foxy said softly. Mike cried at his /"oww." Mike cried. Foxy kissed his head gently. he looked Mike over and /"I'm gonna go call ye an ambulance. I-I think yer arm is broken... I'm so sorry Mikey." Foxy said bowing his head. br /"p-put the bone back in place." Mike managed. Foxy looked at /"are ye sure?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly and told him how to do it. br /"wa-wait, before you do it... give me something to bite down on." Mike said. Foxy nodded and looked around a moment, then grabed one of Mike's extra shirts, then put it in his mouth /"okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike nodded slightly, turning his head away. he screamed loudly, past the gag and Foxy whined softly, finishing and splinting his arm. he whined and looked at Mike, with his ears drooped nervously. Mike layd still, his eye's clenched shut for a moment. he slowly opened his eye's as Foxy took Mike's shirt out of his mouth. "Mi-Mikey?" Foxy ask gently. Mike /"oww... no-now you can call an ambulance." Mike managed. Foxy nodded, then called an ambulance. he came back and cuddled Mike /"I'm sorry Mike. I couldn' do nothin' to help 'cause they shut me off." Foxy said. br /"not your fault Foxy." Mike muttered. Foxy nuzzled him gently, scooping him /"don' ye worry Mikey. I know Bonnie and Chica will feel bad when they fuck the weekend guard and find out they hurt ye, but I'll be there with ye." Foxy said softly, nuzzling Mike's bruised and swollen cheek gently. "hey, think ye can play a blind man?" Foxy /"wh-why?" Mike /"then I won' 'ave to hunt the hospital down and yer room and I won' 'ave to leave yer side." Foxy /"ho-how?" Mike muttered. Foxy /"people mistake me fer a dog all the time. I can be yer seein' eye dog." Foxy smirked. Mike coughed slightly. br /"ye-yeah. I think I can do that, bu-but you'd be an awful large dog..." Mike /"a kid came in to eat some pizza the other day, had this large robotic seein' eye dog. it talked. I figure, I can play the part for ye." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled /"okay." Mike /"accordin' to the kid, they're mechanical so if the kid falls and or gets hurt an any way, the mechanical seein' eye dog can carry them to help." Foxy said, carrying Mike towards the exit. Mike nodded slightly, slowly falling unconscious on the ride to the hospital. no one questioned Foxy being there, they all just assumed he was a dog and patted his head or ignored him. br /"wow look mommy! that dogs a pirate!" a kid giggled. it got closer to him and, though Foxy was standing on his feet, reached to pet him. Foxy smiled slightly, the kid was maybe two, he could play dog for a baby. he knelt down and gave a small, obviously fake, bark. the childs eye's lit up and he hugged Foxy gently. "bye puppy!" the kid called as he left. Foxy waived at him then followed Mike as he was pushed by doctors. since no one had seen Foxy in almost fourty years, no one recognised him. the doctors, though understanding Foxy was Mike's 'seeing eye dog' gave him the room Mike would be in and told him to 'be a good mechanical pirate seeing eye dog and lay on the couch'. Foxy narrowed his eye's at them but layd on the couch and waited, after all, if he didn't do as they said, they might suspect he wasn't a real seeing eye dog and throw him out. he layd on the couch for about an hour, then got up and started pacing a bit. he paced and paced and paced, waiting for them to bring Mike back to him. when he heard them coming, hours later, he quickly curled up on the couch, pretending to be asleep. he peeked an eye open, watching them wheel Mike's wounded and unconscious body in. they hooked him up and left. Foxy was at his side the second the door closed. he nuzzled Mike's bruised and swollen cheek gently. Mike whimpered in pain and Foxy quickly stepped back. he nudged Mike's good arm gently with his nose, like he did sometimes when Mike pet him. Mike's hand twitched slightly, before fisting up and moving away from Foxy. Foxy's ears drooped slightly. he reached out and gently unfisted Mike's hand, then held it tightly. Mike didn't hold his back, infact he seemed to tremble a /"I love ye Mikey." Foxy said softly, hoping he'd wake. he got his wish. Mike's eye's slowly fluttered open and he /"lo-love you t-too Foxy." Mike managed. Foxy smiled slightly and kissed his forehead. "wh-where are we?" Mike /"hospital." Foxy replied. "are ye okay?" Foxy ask softly, nuzzling his cheek. Mike winced and coughed. br /"I-I think so." Mike managed. Foxy looked over his /"three broken ribs, eight broken fingers, one broken wrist and arm, one dislocated shoulder, one dislocated leg, six broken toes, a punctured lung, slight fracturing of both cheek bones, a cracked skull, and bloody nose." Foxy read off. his ears drooped. "th-they managed to do a lot of damage to ye... b-but I was only out for a few minutes..." Foxy said. Mike nodded /"tr-try thirty. I-I kept struggling, trying to buy myself some time, they ke-kept dropping me ca-cause of it, th-then Freddy ki-kicked my ri-ribs and told me to stop, th-then stomped on my arm." Mike managed. Foxy whimpered, managing to pull the saddest face Mike had ever seen and make his heart /"I'm sorry. they caught me from behind while I was waitin' fer ye to get out of the bathroom. there was nothin' I could do." Foxy said, bowing his head. Mike managed to lift his good hand up to rest it on Foxy' /"shh. shh. it's alright." Mike managed. Foxy held him tightly, but /"they could've killed ye Mike." Foxy said, holding tighter. Mike knew Foxy loved him, be he also knew Foxy was terrified of being alone again. br /"y-you won't b-be al-alone ev-ever again." Mike soothed gently. "w-we've got ea-each other no-now." Mike murmured /"sleep. I've got ye. I'll protect ye this time." Foxy soothed gently./p 


End file.
